Justification
by Astrolita Karastase
Summary: Ryou/Yami-Bakura Dark. Read at your own risk :P  mature, possible rape and mpreg


FIRST OF ALL THIS IS A FIRST... As in my first story ever written so forgive any mistakes or cliches I might use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making money off this. Besides I am not even sure if I own this plot bunny, since I might have just read it somewhere and forgotten about it :P But please enjoy reading anyway.

This is AU because I don't fill like fitting into actual Yu-Gi-Oh time-line or it's rules and restricting my creative freedom.

Also BEWARE this is YAOI(which is a short pretty word used to explain a romantic relationship between 2 males) that contains very mature themes such as: ABUSE, RAPE (probably), EMOTIONAL PAIN, SEXUAL CONETENT, and etc... khm khm (clearing throat)

MIGHT ALSO CONTAIN: MPREG(idk yet..), RANDOM HUMOR, HUMOR THAT IS NOT FUNNY, LAME HUMOR, NO HUMOR AT ALL (gasp! But hey I need serious tones as well), POSSIBLY ANNOYING AUTHOR NOTES, AND MOST LIKELY A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES (phew its hard to say things in one breath)

Also beware: THIS STORY WILL BE DONE IN A BIPOLAR TYPE OF WAY GOING FROM HAPPY TO ABSOLUTELY AGONIZING IN LESS TIME THEN A BLINK OF AN EYE ().o AND IT WILL CONTAIN JUMPING TIMELINE ^.~ !

Justification (working title)

Chapter 1: Out the Door

Last month

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP", morning alarm was starting to annoy Bakura. ' Shit!' He pushed the clock off the table and it stopped it's annoying serenade. Bakura moved his hand to his left but didn't find anything but cold sheets. That made Bakura sit up and look for Ryou. He was nowhere in sight, "guess he woke up early again." Bakura groaned and covered himself over the head, he lied there for about 5 more minutes trying to fall asleep and failing. He groaned again, stood up and went into the shower.

10 minutes later

Bakura went downstairs and found breakfast on the table. It wasn't hot anymore but it was warm enough. But what made Bakura look around nervously (not that he would ever admit to being nervous) was that Ryou wasn't anywhere here either.

'That's weird', he thought to himself. "Ryou, where are you?" he called out loudly enough for Ryou to hear no matter which part of the house he might have been in. But 3 minutes have passed and there was only silence. Now Bakura was getting angry. "Ryou! Get your ass down in the kitchen right now!" he screamed through their connection, only now looking at the clock and seeing that it was 6am, 1 hour till him and Ryou were supposed to go to Yugi's game shop for part time work. This meant he most likely wouldn't have left the house yet since it was only 15 minutes away and Yugi and Yami liked their sleep.

Bakura was steaming hot with anger by the time he finished searching around the house. If he found Ryou now he would kill him. No matter how much Yami called out for Ryou, vocally and using their link, no reply ever came. That's when a weird feeling started seeping into Bakura, he suddenly remembered how he didn't see as much of Ryou's things around and the photo of his deceased mother wasn't in it's usual place...

A Few Hours Earlier

Ryou had enough. One day he was so tired that he just couldn't stand the abuse anymore. Yami Bakura had stopped for a while but it began as soon as Yugi and others stopped paying attention. It became even more unbearable, more brutal. As time went on Ryou couldn't bare the abuse both physical and mental. He decided it was enough. The spirit finally gained enough magical energy to create a separate body. They were now separate people. There was no ore reason for Ryou to stay. He wouldn't, couldn't, didn't want to.

So he woke up that morning around 2. Ryou stood up taking off Bakura's arm carefully. Then wrapped Bakura back into his covers which the later kicked off during sleep. He went into bathroom, flinching with every movement, and took care of his wound and bruises after a shower to get rid of dried blood. He put on fresh clothes after coming out of the bathroom and went about backing his most precious belongings and favorite clothes into the big bag he bought a few days ago just for this purpose. Lastly he fished out some cash and a one of the many credit cards his father left him to use. "Just for the first few weeks then I'll send out the card and money I used when I earn them back", he decided. He was going to turn 18 soon anyway.

He graduated a few days ago and had yet to apply to any colleges, he had his diploma and all paperwork on hand so that wasn't going to be a big problem. Nothing tied him up here anymore. "Time to change the way I live, now I will rely on myself and no one else",he though as he packed last of his things. He went downstairs and got ready to make breakfast. "The last one I will ever make for him", he thought sadly but stopped the feeling as soon as he realized what he was feeling, "Time to let it go, Ryou, time to let it go" he scolded himself. He finished up, looked at the clock which read 5:02 am , and after looking around for one last time, he walked right out of the front door...

Well how was it? I know VERY short but hey it's just to get started. Tell me what you think my dear first readers.

Any suggestions? This story is completely spontaneous so I have no idea where I'll take it.

Also I am announcing a contest. A person who guesses the right time at which the alarm rang before Bakura broke it will receive a special gift from in another chapter. There is a lot of hints in this chapter but you wouldn't be able to figure out exact answer so the only way is to guess ~.^ Also when u leave the answer, leave your gender and basic description of how u look. Doesn't have to be eye color or anything specific just how u would describe yourself. However it is absolutely option and u can just answer :)


End file.
